A New Mission
by AnonymousNameless
Summary: Lightning wakes up in a different world and is given a mission from Etro herself. In order to get home she must complete the mission and involves an emotionless arrancar, Ulquiorra. Will she return home or find something meaningful. Takes after the events of Final Fanasty 13, after Rukia gets rescue in Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Word'- means in thought, thinking

Lightning wakes up in a world fill with sand. Lightning jolts up not knowing were she is, 'Am I in a desert? Where is every body?Ah, that's right.' Lightning starts to remember what happened.

~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~

After Fang and Vanille have sacrifice them self to save Cocoon, what's left of the group see two figures in the distance. " Serah," said Snow. "It is", answer Lightning. Snow and Sazh start racing toward to the figures. "Dajh", yelled out Sazh as he ran toward his only son.

" Daddy!", yelled Dajh to his dad with eagerness to hug him.

" Snow!", cried out Serah, happily.

"Serah."

"They're gone, aren't they? I guess they meant for this to be good bye. Then again, we've changed our fate before," commented Hope about Fang and Vanille.

" Hey...", was the only replie that Lightning gives as she puts her arm on Hope's shoulder. Serah then saw Lightning in the distance and hurries to be by her side. "I missed you," said Serah while hugging her.

" Serah...I'm sorry," apologize Lightning while remember what Fang said how it makes you feel better after apologizing.

" It's okay."

Snow comes up to the hugging sisters. " Hey, come on, the apologies can wait! We've got a wedding to plan! You are gonna allow it—right?"

Everybody laughs at Snow's egerness, Hope comments,"Wow, you don't waste time, do you?"

"No, I don't"

Sazh adds in, "That's right. Just charge in, guns blazing!"

Snow then turns to Lightning with seriousness in his face "I swear to you, I will make her happy!"

"I believe you. Congrats," said Lighting with a small smile, knowing that Snow's words were true.

After the little reunion everybody heads closer to Cocoon. Lightning was talking to Hope when she stops letting the group go ahead. That's when Lightning notice a dark cloud with light streaks coming closer to the group ahead. Lightning said, "What is that?" As the dark cloud comes closer she yells out,"Watch out!" Then suddenly, a rift opens under her as she attempts to run away from the darkness and the hole. No matter what she tried the dark cloud drag her in the hole.

(Most of the dialogue I got came from Wikipedia , so give them and final fantasy owners the credit.)

~~~~~~Flash Back Ends~~~~~~~~

'That right, that's how I got here," she thought to herself. 'How am I going to get back to Serah and the others and WHERE the HECK am I?!'

'Lightning' says a female voice.

"Whose there?!", shouts Lightning into the desert of nothing.

"I am in a places that you can not see me. I know you are confuse, but I will explain. But first let me introduce myself, I'm Etro the goddess that save you and your friends from your curse."

~~~Some place in Las Noches~~~

Aizen sits on his throne when he feels a strong spirit pressure. At the time Ulquiorra was in the room, so he felt it too. Aizen took an interest to this power because is was not hollow , but something alive and possibility human. "Ulquiorra could you please see what is causing the spirit pressure and bring it back alive. This pressure is very interesting I never felt this kind of pressure around."

"Yes, lord Aizen", says Ulquiorra in emotionless voice.

So that's my first chapter of this story and I already know I have another one out the same time. I promise I will finish both stories. Anyway before I forget I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or Bleach character or any other thing that are from their story, just this idea of this story.

Please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'word'- means are thinking or mind talk

Lightning walk through out the empty desert with Odin trailing right behind her, looking for a large building. As she walk she still remember the words that Etro has said to her. Wonder how is she going to complete her mission.

~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~

' I'm Etro the goddess that save you and your friends from your curse,' said the goddes.

"Yeah, right and I'm a princess," spated Lightning to on one in front of her. How could this voice belong to the goddess of death and the searer of time, an why would she talk to her. After what she been through, any thing is possible. 'Then how am I speaking to you,' said the voice, 'If you want the proof, I will show it to you.'

"No don't, after what I've been through any thing can be believable," said Lightning.

'Anyway let's get down to business. That black void that took you to this place was me. You see this planet is in war. A war that the living can not see,' explained Etro. She pause to see if Lightning was following. Lightning nodded while she talk in her head. She then continue,' In this world there are this beings that are called Shinigami or Soul Reapers. Theses Soul Reapers help the left behind soul to enter their Valhalla or what they call it the Soul Society. Soul Reapers also fight Hollows. Hollows are souls who run out of time of their chain that is connected to their chest or forced into being a Hollow by other Hollows.'

"Its like a l'Cie, when we run out of time to complete our Focus," commented Lightning.

'Yes it is the same process. Anyway a Soul Reaper named Sōsuke Aizen has betray the Soul Society and is going to overthrow the king of Soul Society. I see two possibilities, one that Aizen has won. The other is where Soul Society wins. As the events pass on I see the future leaning toward the one I fear. That is why I brought you here. I need your help, I need you to fight for Soul Society in the upcoming war and win the war, if you complete the mission I will send you back home. Do you except?' asked the goddess.

"Well I don't really have a choice, I really need to get back to Serah. It's my only option to get back home, so I have to except," replied Lightning.

'Excellent. Oh, I forgot to mention there is a second part of this mission,' said Etro

'Oh, really. Well you can keep adding many things to the mission. I'm in no rush to get home. I have all the time in the world,' said Lightning sarcastically.

Etro ignored the sarcasm and continue,' There is this one man who is working for Aizen. I have decided to give him my mercy. I need you to show him what a heart is. He is very stubborn when it comes to this subject.'

"Can I get his name, I need to know who this person is," said Lightning.

'His name is Ulquiorra,' answer the goddess.

"Alright then is that all?," asked Lightning.

'No, there is something I need to give you since you have agree to be one of my servants. I will give you power that is almost as strong as a goddess, this will help you durning the battle with Aizen. I will also give you back the power you once had when you were a L'Cie.' said Etro with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Really, then that means I will have Odin by my side," replied Lightning. This news made her feel happy to know someone she trust is going to be by her side.

'Yes, when I will give you the power you will also receive knowledge of these connected world and a few techniques. You will also receive your L'Cie mark.' said Etro, making Lightning go into shock.

"Are you going to make me a L'Cie again?!," shouted Lightning.

'No it will just be a mark, a mark that says your are different that you serve me, no one else, so here it goes.'

A white light appear in front of Lightning. Not too sure what to do, she pull out her hand to touch is, but pulls it back to her side because the light started moving toward her. As the light got closer Lightning couldn't help to wander if it well hurt. The light move to where her L'Cie mark was once was.

The light went through her chest and spread itself outward. It stretch to her toes, to her head, and to the tips of her fingers. Her whole body was engulf in the light and soon the light faded away. Her appearance didn't really change she still had the same Guardian Corps uniform she normally wears expect she doesn't have her weapon with her any more. The only thing that has change was the halo like glow of her skin and her L'Cie mark.

'Lightning, I think it is best to call out your Eidolon since there is no time limit and a better way to protect yourself from things you can't see.' suggested Etro.

Lightning summon Odin, in fact it was the first thing she wanted to do. 'My lady, it is nice to see you again,' thought Odin.

"It good to have you back, Odin," said Lightning. She suddenly didn't felt so lonely anymore.

'Lightning what are your plan into succeeding this mission?', asked the goddess of death.

"Well my plans are to form a false alliance with the enemy so I can complete part of the mission and to know their plans," answered Lightning.

'How are you going to do that?', said Etro slightly assumed with the first answer.

"I will tell some of the truth, mix it in with a lie. I will do what is necessary for them to believe me."

'Very well then. Lightning, I suggest that you hide part of your spirit pressure for now. Also from time to time I will speak to you,' said Etro, her voice was starting to fade away.

'Good luck Lightning. The fate of this world rest on you shoulders.'

Etro's voice complete die out. Leaving Lightning alone with her Eidolon.

~~~~~~End of Flash Back~~~~~~~

Lightning continue to walk aimlessly , in search of Las Noches. 'Hey Odin, is there any possibility that I might fail,' Lightning thinks.

'Etro can see many possibilities of the future. Until certain events happen she can see what happens clearly,' answer Odin. Silence follow after those few words. It wasn't an awkward silence, the two were known to be quiet in nature. This didn't last long when a hallow came. The hallow was a low rank, therefore; wasn't worth for Lightning to fight it instead to was Odin who took on the hallow.

The hallow tries to lash the silent knight, but Odin just dodge the attack with ease. Then the hallow blast a ball of energy at Odin. As the blast went toward to Odin, the hollow laugh thinking he won the short battle. Then suddenly Odin appear in front the hollow and befor it can act, Odin slash out his S like shape sword thew the hollow making it dissipate.

As Lightning watch she sense someone coming. She turns to the direction of the source with Odin by her side after he finished the hollow quickly. Soon the source became a figure in front of them. The figure was a man who has black messy hair that reaches to his neck. He also had emerald green lifeless eyes with green tear marks that start from his eyes to the bottom of his cheek. The man is wearing a white uniform and what interest Lightning the most was the broken helmet that had a horn on the right side of his head. 'Is this what an arrancar look like? If he is then it is most likely knows where Las Noches is.' thought Lightning to her self.

The man came closer and says,

"What is a human doing in Hueco Mundo."

So that's chapter two I hope you people like it. Please tell me if need improvement in my grammar. Also before I forget I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or Bleach only this story that I'm writing. Please review, I want to hear your thoughts on this story and can you please check out my other story it is called God's Angel.

Please review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'word'- means thinking or mind talk

"What is a human doing in Hueco Mundo."

After that statement silence came, it stayed like that for a minute. Both looking at each other with no emotions on their face.

"What is your name? What is your purpose here?," says the green eye person.

"Isn't custom that the person asking the name will be the first to introduce them self?," asks Lightning.

" Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuarta Espada,"says Ulquiorra.

"Lightning Farron, ex- solider," says Lightning feeling to say that last part since he said something informational. 'So he is the man I need to teach', thought Lightning to herself.

"What is your purpose here?" asks Ulquiorra once again.

"My purpose here is not for me to speak of now, not until I find the man named Sōsuke Aizen," says Lightning.

"Then it means taking you there will be easier, I will show you where he is. He wishes to know you," says Ulquiorra in a emotionless voice.

As if barley noticing Odin. He says with no emotion on his face," Who is this?"

"His name is Odin. A partner of mine. He doesn't talk at all," says Lightning.

"Very well then let's get going. I don't want lord Aizen to wait any more than necessary."

For several minutes they walk in silence, happy that no one is trying start to a conversation. All three didn't like to talk that much. After thirty minutes they came in sight of Las Noches and soon enter the building. Once inside they made several turns and walk up stairs.

'Boy this place is big, I wouldn't be surprise if we're lost,' thought Lightning to herself. After another ten minutes of silence they came across a big white door. Ulquiorra knock on the door and says," Lord Aizen, I have return."

"Come in", was heard on the other side of the door.

As the door open there appear a thrown on top of stairs. On the thrown was sitting a man in white with brown slick hair.

"Oh, I see the guest has finally arrive," says Aizen.

AN: That is the end of this chapter. Sorry this chapter was so short and sorry I didn't update sooner. Also I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or Bleach only this story that I'm writing. Please review, I want to hear your thoughts on the story or about my grammar. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or Bleach

'word' means thinking and mind talk

"Oh, I see the guest has finally arrive," says Aizen. After that was said, silence came for a moment.

"So, you are the sorce of that power we felt," says Aizen, Lightning didn't say anthing.

"Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to intrudes myself, my name is Sōsuke Aizen. May I ask what is your name?" ask Aizen eerily.

"Lightning Farron," replies Lightning.

Aizen notices the silent knight behind her, "What is the name of the one behind you?"

"His name is Odin, he doesn't talk"

"May I ask you are a living or am I wrong?," asks Aizen.

"Yes and I am a human," states Lightning.

"Then what is a human doing a place like this or can possess that much power," he mumble the last part, but Lightning heard it any way. 'Here it goes,' thought Lightning to herself.

"Well I'm not exactly from here," starts Lightning.

"I can see that," states Aizen.

"Nor am I from the others," says Lightning. Aizen raise an eyebrow on this. 'This could be interesting and this can be use to my advantage,' though Aizen.

"I'm going to stop you there Lightning. I think it is best to have my other fellow soldier hear this and commanders," says Aizen. Lightning nods in agreement.

"Ulquiorra could you please summon Gin, and Kaname, and the rest of espadas?" asks Aizen.

"Yes lord Aizen," was all that came from the emotionless espada. He left Lightning and Aizen to themselves. After he left only silence came and it was an awkward silence. No one spoke

~~~~~~~~With Ulquiorra~~~~~~~~~

Ulquiorra went thought the halls of Las Noches, in search of the "important" people. He found the espadas quickly and went to the rooms of the former captains with certain thoughts along the way. 'I wonder what is her purpose. What did she mean not from the others. It is clear she is not from here. She could be from the Soul Society, but she is a human. Not possable. That only leaves the world of the living, but she said she not from there either. So, what is she? I shouldn't be thinking of these thoughts. If she is uselful we need her trust advance Aizen in a secure victory.' He stop walking, to stand in front of Kaname Tōsen's room. He knocks the door until he heard a "Enter" from the other side of the door. Ulquiorra opens the door and says," Lord Aizen wishes for you to come." Kaname only nods and let's Ulquiorra walk away. Ulquiorra quickly finds Gin's room and as same as before he give a knock.

"Come in," says a voice from the room. Same thing as before he walks in.

"Lord Aizen wishes for you to come for a meeting," says Ulquiorra in his usual emotionless voice.

"What is it about?" asks Gin in his usual smile.

"About a woman," states Ulquiorra.

"Oh, it's about girl named Orihime Inoue, right?" asks Gin.

"No. It's a different woman, she going to tell us something interesting."

"How does she look like."

"Come and see for yourself," was all the reply that came from Ulquiorra. "We should leave now. I think Lord Aizen is growing impatient," he adds.

"Might as well leave now," says Gin mischievously.

The two left the room and made their way to the throne room. 'I wonder if she's pretty,' was the only thought in Gin's head about the mysterious woman. They finally arrive to the room. Once they enter they could see everybody was here, only to find the woman out of sight. Gin made his way to place, beside Aizen.

"Good now that everyone is here. You can come out now," says Aizen in a false kindly voice. Lightning emerge from her hiding place with Odin trailing behind her. Some of the esdapas had a confuse look like Grimmjow and others look bored like Starrk.

"You may introduce yourself," says Aizen.

"My name is Lightning Farron and the one behind me is named Odin, he dose not talk," says Lightning in a voice that didn't shook in fear like the espadas expected.

"Now it is only fair to introduce ourself," says Aizen. He then look at Kaname to start first.

"Kaname Tōsen"

"Gin Ichimaru, it's a pleasure meeting you," says Gin with a giggle. Lightning only nods in response. Her face still shows no emotion like the soldier she is.

"Coyote Starrk"

"Yammy Riyalgo"

"Baraggan Louisenbairn"

"Tier Harribel"

" Nnoitra Gilga," says Nnoitra with a smirk.

" Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, you better remember that," threaten Grimmjow. Lightning was unfazed by that threat. 'Heard threats worse than that,' thought to herself.

" Zommari Rureaux "

"Szayelaporro Granz"

'She will be good for experiments,' was his thought about Lightning.

" Aaroniero Arruruerie"

"You already know Ulquiorra, right Lightning," says Aizen before Ulquiorra can reintroduce himself.

"Yes"

"Why is she here?" blurts out Grimmjow.

Well Grimmjow, we don't know. She was found wondering around until Ulquiorra found her. She was just going to tell us something interesting," explains Aizen, "Lightning may you continue?"

Lightning nods and says," Like I said before I am not from here, nor am I from the others."

This got the epasdas and the two other former captains attention. What could this person be? What does she not from here? Is she powerful? And why dose the weird looking knight follow her around like a puppy? Very soon most of the question will be answered.

AN: Final done with this chapter. I try to finish this yesterday, but I got really tired. Any way I like to thank Crystal Louise for being my first reviewer to this story and my reason to update this story sooner. Sorry that I didn't update sooner. If you haven't heard I will update at least once a month for each story I have. While I was writing this on my phone I was hearing Kimi Ga Iru Kara from Final Fantasy XIII and chAngE from Bleach they are good songs.

Anyway please review I want to hear your thoughts and maybe I will update

just because you reviewed! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or Bleach

'word' means thinking and mind talk

As everyone started to process the information except Ulquiorra and Aizen, Lightning comtinue," I live in a whole different world. You may not believe it, but it is the truth."

"Of course we are not going to believe this," blurs out Grimmjow again.

"Grimmjow, I believe you should let the woman finish speaking before your out burst," says Ulquiorra.

"I agree with you Ulquiorra. Grimmjow please try to hold your out burst," says Aizen, making Grimmjow shut up. Aizen then looks at Lightning and says," Continue."

"In the world I came from is a whole lot different from here. There is no such things as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, no hollows or Soul reapers and our world of the living is mostly different from the one here."

"May I ask what are the difference between the living world and yours?" asks Szayelaporro, eager to know everything.

"Well the difference is that my world is far more advance then the one here," states Lightning.

"Interesting," says Szayelaporro.

"Also in my world there are two planets that people can live on called Pulse and Cocoon," says Lightning.

"How is that?" asks Aizen.

"Pulse is a whole lot bigger than Earth. Cocoon is about the size of Earth's moon maybe bigger and floats in the air about a few thousand miles (kilometers) above Pulse's grounds," explains Lightning.

"Oh, must be peaceful," says Aizen.

"The two planets don't have a good history," says Lightning.

"Why is that?," asks Gin in his cheerful voice.

"The two planets used to hate each other. All of the hate and fear was based on the lies and gossip that was made millions of years ago."

"Oh, what lies can do to people is sad," says Gin.

"What do you mean 'used to'" says Kanme, not missing a word due to being blind.

"An event that recently happen changed a lot of things," says Lightning not wanting to give too much information.

"Another difference is that my world contain stranger creatures than the one here, you can call them monsters if you like. Also we had these godlike creatures called Fal'Cie who supposedly took care the human, provide us everything. There is the Pulse Fal'Cies and the Cocoon Fal' Fal'Cie can also have servents called L'Cie."

"What are these L'Cie?," asks Szayelaporro.

"L'Cie are human who are force to become one. A L'Cie is given a mission or focus. The L'Cie must complete the focus, if they complete it they become crystals and are granted eternal life in their crystal slumber"

"What if they don't complete it?" says Starrk taking interest in the word slumber.

"If it is not completed on time or failed they are turn into monster called Cie'th. Cie'th are left to wonder for all eternity, destroying everything in their path. With only one wish is death," explains Lightning

"How can someone identify a L'Cie?" asks Aizen.

"A L'Cie receive a weird black tattoo like mark on their body. The mark tells you if your Pulse L'Cie or a Cocoon L'Cie. The mark is also your timer. You start getting more arrows, and starts to form an eye. Once it opens you become Cie'th; just like a ticking bomb."

"Interesting," says Aizen.

"Anyway, when that event that I told you earlier has ended things seem to be find in the end. The government was going to change and people were going to live in Pluse. Me and my companions were on Pulse when some kind of black cloud with light streaks drag me to a whole and disappear from my home. I blackout at some point and woke up in your desert."

"Is that all?," asks Grimmjow who has surprisingly stayed quite durning the whole talk.

"No. A woman came to me and told me things and mission that I must complete in order to come home," says Lightning. 'If I told them the truth about that. I know they will think I'm crazy,' thought Lightning to herself.

"Who is she? Where did she come from?," asks Gin eager to know everything.

"Where she comes from is a endless realm that is wash with sadness. Life and death lose all meaning under the rolling waves of chaos. The currents of time do not touch its shores. In this world of lost moments and only possibility is called Valhalla. The unseen realm. She is the goddess of death and the seer of time, Etro that is her name," answers Lightning. (Got some of the dialogue from the game in this passage)then there was laughter that came from one of the espadas. No it wasn't Grimmjow, it was Yammy.

"Why do you laugh Yammy?," asks Aizen.

"Well isn't oblivious. This story tell is all fake. Different world, L' whacha call it. This sound like some kind of fantasy thing," explains Yammy.

"Lightning?," asks Aizen.

"Etro came to me and said that she has been what this world and it's event. She saw you, Aizen, betray the Soul Society," continues Lightning. Some of the people were surprise that a stranger that is a human knows this information.

"She also saw two possibilities of the future. One is where the Soul Society wins and the other where you win. In the future of where Soul Society wins terrible things happen. The future of the living was greatly damage. The planet is a dying. In the future where you win is a much brighter one."

"Is that so," asks Aizen.

"Yes," says Lightning, keeping a straight face. 'I hope the will believe me that I'm on their side.' thought Lightning to herself.

"Etro said that she has seen events pass by and is fearing the future will set on the one where the reapers win. That is why I am here. To give that boost in to wining the war. She has chosen me because I was able to change my fate."

"How can a puny human help us win the war?," asks Nnoitra. 'Especially a woman', thought Nnoitra to himself. He wasn't the only one who agree with his question.

Lightning thought how to prove she is strong. 'Well here it goes' thought Lightning. She stops hiding sprit pressure. First it starts low and starts climb up, getting more stronger. Everybody felt the pressure and felt it climb up. A few minutes pass and the pressure is still growing and pick up pace. Soon some of the espadas began to shiver. Then one by one the espadas began to collapse, but the pressure kept on growing. Soon the former captains began to shiver trying to stay up.

"I think that is enough Lightning," says Aizen," You prove to be quite strong and a powerful ally."

Lightning immediately stop and hid it very quickly.

"What about that knight thingy?," asks Grimmjow.

"I notice that he didn't even flinch at that pressure," says Starrk.

"That is because he is one of Etro's servant and part of me. It is even possibles that he might be stronger than me so it doesn't really affect him," explain Lightning.

"Well Lightning, since you are an ally to us you will be an commander, something tell me you were a soldier once. I hope that we can complete the bid of what the goddess wanted," says Aizen.

'Good job my lady. The start of the mission had begun,' thought Odin to Lightning.

'Thank you. Now on to phase two,' thought Lightning back.

AN: That is the end of chapter 5. I like to thank ShadowCat444 for reviewing, the reason why I updated again this month. Took me awhile to write this. Any way please review. I will update soon on reviews! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or Bleach

'word' means thinking and mind talk

-Off in some Other Place-

'Man, I'm tried. Good thing it's the weekend,' thinks Ichigo to himself.

It has been a few weeks since Rukia decided to stay in Soul Society and the mayhem in Soul Society. Not many things have change, few people remember her. Ichigo slowly walks up to bed not even bothering with his cloths. He then gets under his overs and was soon fast asleep.

In the lands of dreams it is all dark. There was nothing to see. Then suddenly the the color of black was wash away with white. Ichigo turns around, wondering what is happening.

'What the heck am I dreaming,' thinks Ichigo before turning around.

Ichigo is then face to face with some kind of crystal throne. The actual throne is a white fancy chair with white curve spikes poking out the top of the chair. The white throne is on top of a icicle like crystal with the round top. Behind the throne more crystal surround it. (If can't picture the throne Google Image Final fantasy 13-2: Etro's throne)

'What is this? This is such a strange dream,' thinks Ichigo.

"Ichigo" says a faint voice.

Ichigo looks around it find the sorce of the soft female voice.

"Over here Ichigo."

Ichigo then turns to the throne, but no one is there.

"Stop playing tricks!" shouts Ichigo to the empty throne.

"Calm down. I have a message for you," says the voice.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?!"

"The goddess of death should know the names of the living and dead, if not. Then it's pitiful. My name is Etro the goddess of death and chaos."

'This really is a strange dream,' thinks Ichigo to himself.

"It is not a dream. It is a message," says Etro.

"How di-"

"Like I said a goddess knows things. Anyway my message is you have an unknown ally."

"Ally?"

"She is here, yet she is not. A mission she must compete. The one that came from the six. The one who change her own fate. The key to wining. The one you must believe, the unknown ally," says the throne as her voice faded away.

"Wait, who is the unknown ally?" asks Ichigo.

"That you must figure out. Do not be fool by act that she plays with the enemy," says Etro and her voice was no longer there.

The throne disappear and an image flash, it was a clutter of black lines. Then the image disappear. Ichigo snap open his eyes from the dream.

'Was that all a dream. But what if it is not. The key to winning? Dose that mean there will be war or a fight?' thinks Ichigo.

Then Ichigo see light shine above him. Ichigo looks up at the ceiling to see the light become an image and it was the same image he saw in the dream, but white. The light starts the fade and disappear. Ichigo then walks up to the light switch in his room and turns it on. Right where the glowing light used to be was the image, printed on his ceiling.

"Well at least that answers my question. Now how am I going to explain the print to the old man. I guess I will think of something in the morning," says Ichigo to himself.

AN: That is the end of that chapter. So my chapter for the month is done unless some one review and it will be most likely I will update again within the month. When someone reviews it guilt me into writing. Any way I will like to thank Crystal Louise, lasilia, "Guest", Lucifer's Remnants, and ShadowCat444 for reviewing. I will also like to say there will no be cussing words because I don't cuss and I feel bad if I writing cussing words. I hope no one minds. Next chapter it will just be Lightning maybe some action. Please review, I want to hear you thoughts. I hope you like the story so far! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or Bleach

'word' means thinking and mind talk

A few hours have past since the discovery of Lightning and has been given a large room with the things needed. She and Odin have been wondering around Las Noches, trying to memorize the hallways and turns.

'Hmm, this place is big, reminds me of Teajin's Tower, except it's was all black and had monsters attacking every turn. Here is all white and no one in sight so far,' thinks Lightning.

Lightning takes another turn that lead her to large court area. The area was big, big enough for training. Lightning stops in place and so did Odin, who is only a few feet (Meters) away from her.

"Show yourself. There is no point in hiding," shouts Lightning to the footsteps her heard a few seconds ago.

"I thought I hid my sprit pressure well," says Nnoitra as he emerges from one of the pillars that surround the outer edge of the large court.

"Just because you hid your pressure well does not mean you are quite," says Lightning.

"What you expect from a soldier," snickers Nnoitra.

"I was soldier," snaps Lightning.

"Ooh, you have a temper. I wonder if you are good fighter as your words," says Nnoitra with a smirk.

"You really want to know do you?"

"Yes I do. I want to know if a woman can really out best me," says Nnoitra, stretching the word woman more than necessary.

"I have no time to fight a useless fight," says Lightning as she turns away.

The moment she turn away Nnoitra blast a cero. Lightning jumps out of the way, but Odin does not. Knowing that the cero would not do any harm to him.

"I will not be out best by a girl so easily!" shouts Nnoitra.

"I guess I will show you a girl just did," says Lightning.

Lightning then reaches behind her for her weapon. Her hand met nothing, but air.

'Shoot! No weapon. How am I going to fight? I guess I have to uses nothing but my fist and magic,' thinks Lightning to herself.

Lightning flings herself at Nnoitra and lands a punch on his jaw and jumps back to give some distance. Nnoitra blast another cero, but Lightning dodges it. He then flashes right next to her and punch her in the arm and the disappear before she can punch him back. This action was repeated for few times.

'This girl really is pitiful,' thinks Nnoitra.

Nnoitra then begins to slow down thinking he will win. He then stops right in front of her.

"See a woman like you is weak," says Nnoitra.

Lightning then left her right arm and spreads her hand out.

"Slowga", whispers Lightning.

A glow form in Lightning's hand and travel to Nnoitra. He did not think anything of that was important. Nnoitra then charges at Lightning to repeat the actions he did earlier, only to find his action slower than he intended. Right when he was about to land a punch on her jaw, Lightning stop it. She then pulls Nnoitra forward and knees him in the stomach and punches his cheek.

Lightning then jumps back and lefts her right arm again.

"Enthunder," says Lighting.

The same pale glow form in front of her hand, but guides the the glow to herself. Then suddenly her fist are engulf in some kind of purple electricity.

'What is that? Should I be worry about that? Her punches are strong. I wonder if they leave a bruise,' thinks Nnoita.

Lightning then runs to Nnoitra and punches him the face, giving an electric shock in its present. She then dose a back flip to dodge his attack.

"Nnoitra I think that is enough."

Nnoitra turns his head to the source of the voice. The voice belong to Ulquiorra.

"What are you doing here? How long have you been there?," asks Nnoitra.

"He been here since our fight started," answers Lightning.

" Lord Aizen request your present this minute," says Ulquiorra.

Nnoitra starts to walk in the direction where Aizen should be.

"Wait," calls out Lightning

Nnoitra stops and turns around to face Lightning,"What?"

Lightning left her arm and calls out 'Cure', sending two glowing green balls. At first Nnoitra thought this was an attack and try to dodge it, but the glow got to him anyway. The glow heals the bruises that started to form on his face.

"Why?" asks Nnoitra.

"We are comrades aren't we? We are fighting for somewhat the same goal. And remember this if you weren't my comrade you could have receive worse," says Lightning.

"You were going easy on me? I will not let you mock me,"says Nnoitra with clear anger in his voice.

"I believe you have to talk to someone," says Lightning, giving a clod glare.

Nnoitra only grunts in response and then leave. Lightning then turns to Ulquiorra, who has stayed quite durning the whole time.

"It is surprising to see anyone left a mark on him since our skin is harder than steel," says Ulquiorra.

"I see. Anyway I need to talk to you," says Lightning.

"About what?' asks Ulquiorra.

"About things," was the only answer he receive.

AN: So that is the end of this chapter. I could have updated earlier, but I had trouble writing the fighting scene. Please tell me how I did, I personally think I suck on writing fighting scene. Any way there have been a few questions on how powerful Lightning is. Well she has godlike powerful. The reason why is because I played Final Fantasy XIII-2 and remember Noel asking if she was a goddess. Also she fights against a man who controls chaos and know the timeline and possess the heart of a goddess within him that also make him have godlike powers. So in common sense Lightning will have to equal the bad guy's power level therefore she has godlike powers. Before I end this I will like to thank ShadowCat444, Crystal Louise, and lasilia for reviewing. Please review I want to hear your thoughts about my story. And also:

HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or Bleach

'word' means thinking and mind talk

"I see. Anyway I need to talk to you," says Lightning.

"About what?' asks Ulquiorra.

"About things," was the only answer he receive.

The two walk in the hallways with Odin trailing behind.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" asks Ulquiorra, bit irritated.

"What do you think of the enemy?" asks Lightning.

"The enemy is weak. They will be easily defeated," answers Ulquiorra.

"You really are that confident that we will win. Even though they seem weak they will find a way to over come their obstacle."

"How?"

"With hope. When people have a lot of it makes them stronger. With hope they can change the out come of battles and fate."

"Hope. It comes from the heart?," asks Ulquiorra.

"Yes," answers Lightning.

"Then hope is just an allusion like the heart. Hope is something that no one can see or hold. It is something that the living and soul reapers fool themselves into believing when they have nothing else to rely on."

"So what if a heart or hope is just an allusion created by us. It helps us and I wouldn't be here. Without that hope my world could have been gone by now or I would have ended up a monster," says Lightning angrily.

Ulquiorra did not answer nor did he show any emotions. With no response it only angers Lightning more.

"When the war starts I wouldn't be surprise if you were defeated because the way you are living," says Lightning.

"I'm not alive. Everybody here is dead," says Ulquiorra.

"No, there is no such thing as dead people. It is just the end of a life and start anew on the next level. And living without hope is just another way to die."

". . ."

" I have nothing else to say. You may leave and do what ever you usually do," says Lightning angrily.

With that said Ulquiorra left, but not silently.

"Foolish woman," says Ulquiorra as he left.

"I heard that!", yells Lightning.

'Lightning, you shouldn't be so hard on him,' says Etro.

'Etro', says Lightning in her mind.

'He still finds hard to believe that a heart exits without proof. Please be patient,' says Etro softly.

'I guess I was a little hard on him. Anyway Etro I have a question,' says Lightning.

'Ask away.'

'Where is my gun blade?'

'Oh, Lightning. The weapon you seek will come to you in the time of need. It is in your command,' answers Etro.

'How do I that?,' asks Lightning again.

'In time you will learn. Lightning we must work on your new powers. The first power you have is to tame monsters,' says Etro.

'How do I do tame them?'

'You must fight them. Show them who is stronger, who is in command. You defeat them,' explains Etro.

'When can we start?' asks Lightning.

'How about now,' answers Etro.

'Good because I feel like I'm getting rusty.'

'Here are your first few monsters to fight.'

Out of nowhere appear a creature in a flash of light. The creature's body was like a frog, but it had a long tail and a fin at the top of the head. The skin of the creature was blue, scaly, and has gills sticking out, one on each side of its face. The creature's legs are red and each toe has sharp, small claw.

"Bloodfang Bass", says Lightning, easily identifying the monster.

Then a second creature appears and it has slug like body with a large flower shape like thing on its head. The slug creature's skin was dark purple skin and the flower thing was light and dark blue color, it all looks slimy.

"Noctilucale"

A third creature appear that reminds Lightning of a spoiled tomato. The creature is taller then the other two and has gooey arms. There is also a green stem at the top.

"Flandragora," says Lightning.

'I'm happy to know you know your monsters,' says Etro.

"I have to know my monster if I'm in the military. It should be easy to defeat them," says Lightning.

Lightning slowly walks toward them, deciding which monster to strike first. The monsters were unaware of Lightning's presence and were eyeing each other.

'The Bloodfang Bass is the one with the least life force. So that will be the first one to strike then follow by Noctilucale,' thinks Lightning.

Lightning then quickens her pace and strangely the monsters don't seem to notice but each other.

'Maybe I should seal part of my power. The fight would be more interesting and a better practice with my hand to combat skills,' thinks Lightning.

Seeing the monster about to fight each other. She makes a quick decision to temporarily make herself weaker than she is now and she sprints toward the frog-like animal.

Once she was in arms length from the Bloodfang Bass she quickly punches the frog from behind. The bloodfang notices the new enemy and turns around only to be kick sideways in the face. The frog stagger on it's legs before regaining it's balance and jumps toward Lightning. As the frog jumps midair it twists it's body to slash Lightning with it's tail. While doing that Lightning grabs the bloodfang's tail and swings it to the next temporarily enemy, the Noctilucale.

The bloodfang hit the Noctilucale to a distance away and the bloodfang vanishes. As the Noctilucale get back to it's sluggish feet the Flandragora goops it's way toward Lightning. As the flan makes its way to about arms length from Lightning it slashes it's gooey arms at her like a whip, it even made a whipping sound, but she dodges the attack with a back flip. After getting a good distance between her and the monsters she notices where the spot where she the Bloodfang Bass was glowing brightly. The light starts to dim a bit down and is clear enough to see the defeated frog was now a crystal.

'The monster turn into crystal. Why is that?,' thinks Lightning.

'That is the way to know if you tamed the monster,'says Etro.

Lightning watches the crystal monster vanish in a flash of light. In the corner of her eye she saw soft glowing ball coming toward her way. Before she could react the ball hit her in the arm.

"Dang it," whispers Lightning.

'Should have paid more attention to my surrounding better,' thinks Lightning.

Lightning then charges toward the slug like creature before she starts feeling woozy and weak.

'It must have cast poison on me.'

She punches the Noctilucale and does a back flip before the slug could attack her. She lands near the flan and ducks below when the tomato slashes at her. Then Lightning turns her body around and gives it a hard punch and jumps a distance away from them. Lightning then lefts up her hand that she used to punch the flan. Only to it find cover in orange goo. She looks at it in disgust and jerks it downward to get rid of some of the substance.

"Sometime I forget how much I hate flans", says Lightning to herself.

The flan made its way towards to Lightning, but stops when it heard a spell.

"Firaga," says Lightning.

The reddish orangish color ball shoots out if Lightning's palm and made its to the flan. The flan tried to escape the spell ball, but it got engulf with flames for a few seconds. Lightning then jumps next to the Noctilucale when the Flandragora made its way to her. When the tomato creature came near enough it slashes downward, but Lightning was able to dodge the attack. Unfortunately the slug wasn't able to move out of the way and receives the whip. The Noctilucale then was engulf in light and turn into crystal before vanishing in a flash of light. When the light vanish Lightning then slouches a bit down.

'Dang it, the poison is finally getting to me. I need to get rid of it,' thinks Lightning.

"Esuna"

Lightning then guides the spell to her chest. When the spell starts working she could feel the cleansing in her veins. Lightning then casts Enfire on herself and her fist were in engulf in flames.

'I need to finish now, so I can heal myself in peace,' thinks Lighting.

Lightning then rushes toward the flan and gives it several punches. Each punch gives a burning sensation as the flame eats away the flan's gooey flesh. The flan tries to slash at her, but it was dodged with a duck or a back flip. With one final attack the flan slashes toward her, but only to be interrupt with a fire spell in the face.

"Fire," yells Lightning before she run to it at full speed giving one final hard punch at its flaming face.

Like before the monster is devour in light and turns to crystal meaning it has now been tame. The creature disappears with Odin casting a healing spell to Lightning. Once Lightning is fully recover she gives a sigh.

"Three down thousands more to go," says Lightning.

'Now for fifteen more for today,' says Etro.

~~~~~~~Several defeated monsters later~~~~~~~~~~~

'Well done Lightning. You have tamed fifteen more animals with low power level. I suggest that you should rest now,' says Etro to the worn out ex-soldier.

"Yeah, no kidding," mumbles Lightning.

'What was that?' asks Etro.

"Nothing."

'Well, if it nothing then I will see you again in the future,' says Etro.

When Etro finally left Lightning took one look at her right hand.

"I need a shower. I still have flan goop on my hand," says Lightning.

Lightning lays on her bed, her skin still pink from the shower she took. She looks around her room. Everything was white the couch, the table, the draws, the walls, the door, the bed, and the chairs. Everything was too white for her taste.

'I should really try going to the world of the living. Something to break all this whiteness. Maybe something blue or purple. I should also get some new cloths maybe I should get at least a skirt. Wait what am I'm thinking this is so girly of me. I should think of how to approach the Soul Reapers. How should I do that? I will think that in the morning right now I need sleep,' thinks Lightning before closing her eyes, excepting the darkness that follows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Off in dream Land~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's all dark that was all that Lightning saw.

"Lightning," yells a familiar voice.

"Lightning"

"Serah!," calls out Lightning.

Lightning looks around frantically for her younger sister. She sees nothing, but darkness so far until she sees a glowing figure.

"Lightning," yells Serah, her voice sounds hurt.

"Serah, I'm coming," yells Lightning once the glowing figure became more clear. The figure is of a short teenage girl with bright pink hair. The girl is wearing a red plaid pleated skirt lined with black lace with black thigh high stockings and ankle boots. The girls is also wearing a white sleeveless dress shirt with a black armband in her right bicep. The only girl who wear those clothing is Serah. Lightning runs even faster when she only meters away from Serah.

"Why don't you believe me, Lightning?," asks Serah with her face in her hands.

"Serah, I'm here. Look up, please don't cry," says Lightning as she continues to run, but it seems she isn't getting any closer to her sister.

Serah finally looks up after several minutes have passed with tears staining her cheek. Her face looked sad for a moment, but was quickly replace with relief before extending her right arm out.

"Lightning!," calls out Serah.

Lightning also extends her arm out, trying to grasp her sister's hand. Their hands were only only centimeters away until Lightning felt a force yank her back. While Lightning was being yank she sees a silver liquid appear behind Serah and yanks her too before being engulf with the liquid. The look on Serah's face was fear that makes Lightning flinch.

"LIGHTNING!"

"SERAH!"

—

Lightning's eye snap opens from the nightmare she receive. Her breaths were uneven and her heartbeat was at a fast rate. The look on Seah's face was still fresh in her mind.

'My lady, are you alright?,' asks Odin.

'I'm alright,' responds Lightning.

'Serah, even in my dreams I couldn't save you and like before I left you all alone in fear. But you are safe now and you were smiling, but you wouldn't need any saving if I believed you in the first place. I hope you are safe now, please be safe. I promise you Serah, Hope, Snow, everyone I will do everything I can to return to you,' thinks Lightning before drifting off to sleep again.

AN: SSOORRYY! I didn't update in the last three months for this story. Sorry, sorry, sorry! I have been busy, sick, and stuck with the fighting scene. I would have this earlier, but I got stuck with the fighting scenes so when I don't update in a while that means I'm stuck with a fighting scene. I still need to know if I'm any good at fighting scene so if I'm bad at it I could just skip some of the fights. I have also been getting questions about Lightning's ability and weapon which will be mostly answer in the upcoming chapters so there. I also need help from you the readers, I need help to come up with some of Lightning's powers. If you have any suggestion put it along with your review. I have also tried to make this chapter as long as I could and I also kind of rush this, so forgive me of errors. I will also like to thank ShadowCat444, lasilia, aven9, and the Guest for reviewing. Anyway that's all and please review if only you think I deserves it. Well, until next time! :)


End file.
